


Appearances

by DefiantDame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Levi and Hange start a relationship and agree to hide it and keep up appearances at work, but Levi sucks at hiding his feelings. Tch.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	1. How it got to that

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift for the levihan secret santa business over on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how they got into their secret relationship.

“I like you, Levi.”

He paused mid-sip. 

Seated across from him at his kitchen table, Hange stared directly into his eyes. Okay, so she was being serious. The last time she’d looked like this was when she told him that she’d bought pomade for   
Erwin for the secret Santa at work. Five boxes of the stuff.

“As more than friends,” Hange clarified.

At this, he raised his brows.

“I think possibly, I’ve felt this way for a long time,” she held up her hand to stop him from responding. “Just making an observation, is all. You don’t have say or do anything. I’m very content with our friendship.”

Did she just friendzone herself?

As quickly as the topic had been introduced, it was dropped. Hange started to prattle on about some documentary she was binge viewing.

Levi sat and stewed.

***

A month later…

Hange turned the vehicle onto the main road. “Do you want to do something over the holidays?”

From the passenger seat, Levi scoffed. “Of course.”

“Anything in particular? Christmas lights, sitting on Santa’s knee, I think you can still pass for a child with your height,” she teased.

“Fuck off, Four-eyes.”

She cackled. “Well, we could do the classic getting drunk Christmas Eve,” she slowed the car. Up ahead, the lights at the intersection turned orange. “I’m down for that. Might still have a nice bottle from the wine tour we did for Petra’s bachelorette party.”

“Hmm.”

The car rolled to a stop and the light turned red.

Hange shifted to cut a concerned glance his way. “Everything okay, short stack?”

His arms were crossed and he slumped down into the seat. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see his expression clearly from the peripheral. If she just turned her head a bit more…

With abnormal speed, he reached up and took hold of her ponytail. She blinked in surprise, the sudden weight of his hand on the back of her head and the control he took was… well…

Guiding her head, he made her face him, made her move closer, made her angle down.

Then he moved the rest of the way. 

And kissed her.

Hange’s lips parted to gasp which only led to him deepening, introducing his tongue. Her stomach dropped. This! THIS! THIS WAS IT! She leaned into it, moving against him.

A horn blasted behind them.

Levi broke away.

Hange reached for him, wanting desperately to grab hold and drag him back to where he had been.

“The light’s green, Four-eyes.”

Her mouth tingled.

The car behind rode the horn in a continuous blast.

Frustration burst forth. She screamed. Knocked it into gear and slammed the accelerator down. The tyres squealed. She was taking them to his house and they would not be disturbed and it was going to be fucking amazing!

Levi chuckled low. "That was a cop car behind us."

"Shit!" Consummating would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I did write a bit more of these two. Thank you guys for those comments encouraging me to write more (those puppy dog eyes are way too effective). The reason why I didn't immediately reply was because I was working on this. Surprise! And yes, committing to at least one other chapter. I want to see them actually in the secret relationship and not just getting into it. Taking suggestions for what they could do for a date.


	2. This is that

“For appearance sake,” Levi slipped the shirt over his shoulders, his fingers working the buttons quickly.

“Of course,” Hange agreed. “We can’t have them thinking they’ve won or something.”

He was thinking more about how this could affect their working relationship, but yes, having the rest of the office smirking at them was something to avoid. For now. He was also positive there was a bet on when they would eventually get together. It would be nice to make sure no-one won that.

“Also…”

He turned to hear her… his fingers fumbled the button. Wow, not bad.

Hange was slower than him to get dressed. She had on her bra and panties, which didn’t match. But what caught him, wasn’t that. What made him stop thinking and just marvel was… her. The way she lifted her arms to pull her rats nest into a ponytail. The fact she arched her back as she did, not to be sexy, just because it was the way her body moved. She was effortlessly amazing, and it radiated from her.

“I kinda…” her cheeks flushed.

His heart pounded as he waited for her to finish.

“Want to keep it quiet and enjoy… us… without anyone knowing,” she turned to grab her clothes from the floor.

“Hmm,” he let all of that sink in. Us. It was nice to finally be real.

From the bedside table, Levi picked up her glasses. As she zipped up her pants, he moved to her side of the bed and stood before her, carefully slipping them onto her face and brushing her bangs into place. “Shitty glasses.”

She cupped his face. “I love you, too,” and planted a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose.

***

Hange was going to kill him. Literally murder her own boyfriend with the shards of the broken teacup that she was about to smash that sat in front of him, he was so stupid. She glared at the report before her on the table in the conference room. Under the table, she stepped on his foot.

Levi knocked his knee into her leg in retaliation.

Pulling out her phone, she typed quickly. ‘You’re being too fucking obvious.’

His phone pinged. Moment later, he messaged back. ‘No, I’m not.’

‘You’re staring.’

‘No, I’m not.’ He slapped the phone down. “Tch.”

She didn’t have to look to know he was pouting and refusing to look her way. Inhale… find calm… exhale… don’t stab him with the pen.

It was kind of adorable. Levi was being the best boyfriend; waiting around for her, making sure she had everything before leaving, bringing her coffee throughout the day. He was just doing it when he wasn’t meant to!

Across from them, Mike shared a smirk with Erwin. Up and down the table, there were knowing little looks and some giggles.

Of course, they noticed. She raised her chin and shot them a manic grin. At the very least she could confuse them, make them question everything they thought they saw. “I’d like to make a request.”

Erwin nodded.

“My department needs more funding,” as she said those words, groans erupted.

Erwin lost his smirk and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hange, I thought we came to an understanding last month; there is no way to divert more funds to your research.”

“But I’ve been doing some reviewing of the spending for all departments,” she started to hand out her reports. “And there are departments that are not using all of their money.”

She fought back the feeling of triumph. That’s right focus on this not on us. But also, focus on this, because I need the money.

Levi scrunched up the report in his hands after a glance. “This is bullshit!”

“No, this is for science,” she shot back.

“You’re wanting to take funding from my department because I can stay under budget and you can’t.”

“Well,” she scratched the back of her head and laughed. “Essentially, yes. My department is broke. We need the money.”

“No.” Levi snapped.

“Not up to you,” she shot back.

Erwin sighed. “Every fucking meeting.”

***

“What do you think?” Erwin asked Mike.

Closing the door to the private office, Mike sniffed loudly. “If they don’t hook up soon, I’m going to lock them in the conference room one Friday afternoon and leave them there all weekend with porn playing from the overhead projector and Spanish fly in the water fountain.”

Erwin collapsed into his chair and allowed it to spin a little. “I get the feeling Levi has figured out his attraction to Hange.”

“But she hasn’t,” Mike roamed the room, sniffing the books on the shelf and then going to the window to sniff what floated on the air. “I thought for a moment things were mutual, but she seemed pissed at him for hovering.”

“He has been getting her coffee,” Erwin smirked. “And before the meeting, he went to her lab to ‘escort’ her.” The cuteness of it all made him feel some residual ajkkasbfjk. “I can’t believe her. She should’ve been the one to figure it out first and make the move. Now,” he groaned. “Levi doesn’t have the guts to tell her.”

“The torture just continues to get worse. Watching them is sickening. Smelling all of that sexual tension,” Mike gagged.

Straightening, Erwin reached for the pile of paperwork in the tray. “As long as it doesn’t affect our working environment, we can’t do anything to help them.”

“But if it does affect…” Mike started.

“You know what to do.”

Mike laughed through his nose. “With pleasure.”

***

Levi sat comfortably in bed, skim reading while he waited.

In the adjoined bathroom, Hange brushed her teeth. She spat into the sink. “I could’ve killed you today.”

“Get over it.”

“No,” she gurgled water and then also spat that out. “What happened to keeping up appearances? Hmm? Mr Ackerman? Hmm?”

He looked up from the pages and glared.

Hange dropped her brush into the cup beside his. “I mean, you’re the sweetest.” She crawled onto the bed.

He snapped the book closed and placed it to the side, leaving his hands free as she came closer.

“I like it, I really do,” she admitted. She stopped crawling and collapsed onto him, her nose buried into the crook of his neck.

Levi cuddled her close with one arm, his free hand reached for her hair tie and pulled it out.

“And if I knew this was the type of boyfriend you would be, I would’ve made a move years ago.” She melted into his chest more as he applied his fingers to her scalp massaging. “Ohhh.”

He didn’t know how to say it. Any time he tried to say the words, it felt cheesy and disgusting. But he could do things to show he cared. And knowing that she liked them, well, it made that weird warmth in his chest just… warmer… fuck, he didn’t know how to describe it. It felt not bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to drag this out and actually write these two dorks being in a hidden relationship. Tempted.


End file.
